Odisea felina
by Validia
Summary: Por culpa de las travesuras de cierto felino turco, el pobre de Gato-España ha sido acusado injustamente y ahora deberá pasar por varias aventuras y peligros para demostrar su inocencia ante su amo, por fortuna no lo hará solo, pues varios de sus amigos mininos le acompañaran en esta: "Odisea felina"
1. Capitulo 1

_Saludos a todos por aqui, les traigo un pequeño fic sobre nekotalia. Si alguno de ustedes lee mis otras historias, pues primero que nada gracias y segundo no me maten, se que deberia estar actualizandolas, pero mi computadaroa tuvo un enomerme problema (esta es prestada **T-T**__) y era ahi donde tenia mis archivos, historias y capitulos por subir, asi que hasta que no la rregle **Q _Q** no podre actualizar, lo siento. ¿Pero por que no toman esta historia como ofrenda de paz y claro esta, evitan lanzarme tomatazos? **XD**_

.

**Advertencias: **Felinos altamente tiernos y muy abrazables, pero con garras afiladas, asi que recomiendo tomar sus precauciones al leer. _**XD**_

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia y Nekotalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Los felinos Ibéricos estaban algo molestos, pues ya iban casi siete meses que Gato-Turco se metía a sus casas sin permiso. Al principio no le prestaron mucha atención al problema, pues aunque les fastidiaba que aquel felino se colara en su casa a comer y dormir, no creían que el asunto pasase a mayores. Pero hoy la cosa había llegado a un punto insoportable para Gato-España, quien le descubrió hurgando en sus tesoros personales.

Gato-España reconocía que, para muchos ignorantes, aquel montoncito de objetos seria solo basura sustituible, pero para él era mucho más que eso. Eran pequeños recuerdos que había estado recolectando a lo largo de su felina vida y siempre creyó que terminaría heredándoselos a sus hijos cuando muriese.

- Miau, estoy tan molesto hermano, que podría arañar a mi amo.

- Mejor araña al amo de Gato-turco, eso al menos seria de provecho.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo atrape cuando casi se llevaba mi pelota de hilo y el muy cretino me dijo que solo la estaba tomando prestada.

- ¡Vaya!...Aunque para ser sinceros hermano, tu vieja pelota de hilo esta mas rota que entera, hubieras dejado que se la llevara.

- ¿Pero qué ocurrencia tienes? Esa pelota me la regalo Doña Jimena hace mucho.

- Miauu…¿La del cuento? – le pregunto Gato-Portugal asombrado.

- ¡Pero qué va! Hablo de la señora de la tienda de dulces de la esquina. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo otro?

- Este…¿olvidemos esto sí?

- No, no quiero, miau…No se vale que esté tomando mis tesoros sin permiso y…

- Pero si de tesoros no tienen ni un pelo, ya te he dicho que no guardes cosas sucias y viejas hermano. Mírame a mí, mi amo me tiene todo bien limpiecito y me acaricia el lomo cuando quiero, solo tengo que subirme sobre su escritorio y sentarme sobre sus documentos.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver hermano?, a mí también me quieren, mi amo me da paella cuando cocina, eso sí es amor.

En aquel momento, ambos felinos escucharon algo romperse y corrieron todo lo que sus peludas patas les permitían, solo para encontrarse con Antonio maldiciendo de mil maneras posibles. A sus pies estaba un viejo jarrón hecho añicos. Ambos mininos prefirieron no acercarse demasiado, no fuera a ser que España les echase la culpa.

- Miauu, ¿Que habrá pasado?

- Como saberlo, se le habrá caído de las manos, tu amo tiene las manos pegajosas hermano, es lo que pasa cuando te pasas el día comiendo churros exageradamente azucarados.

- ¿Qué dices? Entonces tu amo también es torpe, porque ya ves que no gana ni un campeonato.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Rugió Gato-Portugal muy indignado.

- Ja ja ja ja – escucharon ambos felinos y tras volverse para encarar al atrevido, se encontraron con un mínimo que llevaba una bolsa en la cabeza, algo que le daba aspecto de caco según ellos.

- ¡TU! – Maulló Gato-España molesto.

- Lo siento gatitos, pero se veían tan chistosos peleando.

- ¡Miauuu!

Y antes de que Gato-España se le echase encima, su hermano interrumpió.

- Oye, ¿cómo porque, tienes sangre en la pata?

- Ah…¿esto?, nada importante, un pequeño accidente que tuve, nada que un gato increíble como yo, no pueda soportar.

- Hmp, vámonos hermano, no vaya ser que se nos pegue lo raro – Espeto Gato-España, que seguía molesto por lo de la pelota.

Ambos felinos se marcharon con la cola bien en alto y meneándose como solo un gato sabe hacer. Aquella noche Gato-Portugal entro a hurtadillas a su casa, pues le gustaba lucir sus habilidades de sigilo, además no quería que su amo le regañase por llegar tan tarde. Y hablando de su amo, ¿dónde estaba este? El felino busco por toda la casa y cuando ya casi se rendía, escucho voces en el jardín, por lo que se dirigió hacia ellas.

Sentados junto a una mesita de jardín y con sendas copas en las manos, estaban su amo y Antonio; este último se quejaba de algo que no entendía y que tampoco le importaba, eso claro…hasta que escucho algo que le llamo la atención, era sobre el jarrón que vieran roto aquella tarde.

- …lo tiro de su estante el muy abusivo, yo ni siquiera sé que tiene que hacer ese animal en mi casa…

Mala cosa, si Antonio creía que había sido Gato-España, el pobre de su hermano la pasaría muy mal los días siguientes, así que se acercó decidido a investigar.

- Oye, oye, pero mira quien decidió aparecer – le regaño su amo nada más verlo – si no es otro que el señor de la casa…hip, que cree…hip, que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana…hip.

Seguía hipando su amo, pues estaba algo bebido, Gato-Portugal prefirió hacer como que ni se había dado cuenta y se sentó cerca de ambas naciones para escucharles dialogar.

- Quédate si quieres…hip, gato malcriado.

El felino meneo la cabeza algo molesto, su amo se ponía muy pesado cuando bebía. Ojala y Antonio se quedara a lidiarlo, porque él se negaba a atenderlo.

- Al menos tu gato es educado – se quejó Antonio – no como el gato ese, que anda por mi casa.

- Lo sé...hip, pero que se puede esperar con el amo que ese animal tiene.

Gato-Portugal temía que semejante comentario provocase una pelea entre ambos hermanos, pero para su sorpresa, España solo asintió y se llevó una aceituna a la boca.

- Mhm, me preocupa que si lo dejo entrar de nuevo, me estropeara más cosas, tal vez sea hora de que lo saque definitivamente, no debería haberme esperado tanto para decidirme.

El minino presente se puso pálido al escuchar aquello, tenía que avisarle a su hermano lo que escuchara o el pobrecillo tendría una fea sorpresa. Así que salió corriendo de la casa, ante la sorpresa de ambos hombres, que se encogieron de hombros tras decidir que quizás el gato solo habría ido a cazar algún ratón.

- Hermano, hermano– maulló desesperado el felino, pues la noticia que le traía era mala y le venía carcomiendo de preocupación todo el camino.

Se dirigió hacia la camita de su hermano para ver si estaría durmiendo. Pobrecillo, él descansando todo tranquilo y su amo planeando echarlo, seguro lloraría cuando le contara lo que había escuchado, pero el por supuesto, le consolaría como el hermano mayor que era, si era necesario molestaría a su propio amo para que dejase a su hermanito vivir con ellos, no pensaba dejarlo solo para que vagase sin rumbo por las calles.

Gato-Portugal se acercó a la cama y pudo ver un bultito abrazando un tomate de peluche, reconocía bien ese juguete, uno de los hijos de Antonio se lo regalo a Gato-España hacia mucho y era de sus favoritos por su peculiar forma tomatesca.

- ¿Hermano?

Por toda respuesta el bulto se movió y pudo ver que traía una bolsa en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

- ¿Miau? Solo estaba durmiendo, no es para que te enojes. – Le contesto Gato-turco mientras se tallaba con la patita uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – fue la único que consiguió de Gato-Portugal.

- ¿Tu hermano? Pues no se la verdad, creo que salió a cortejar a una gatita o algo así. Sabes, tu hermano es demasiado coqueto.

- Eso no es tu problema.

- No dije que lo fuera, pero vi entre sus cosas una foto en que sale con sus crías y la verdad ya ni la muela, tiene muchísimos gatitos.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer revisando las cosas de mi hermano? Son sus tesoros, no tienes por qué andar hurgando entre ellos.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres? Yo solo te hacia un comentario, no hay motivo para sacar las garras.

- Mmm…¿sabes que le paso al jarrón de Antonio?

- ¿Te refieres al amo de tu hermano?

- El mismo, ¿Qué le paso a su jarrón?

- Mmm, pues se rompió. Fue un accidente ya te lo dije, estaba jugando sobre las repisas y se cayó, pero fue un accidente.

- Pues por culpa de tu "accidente", le están echando la culpa a mi hermano y lo van a sacar de la casa.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Pero porque?

- ¡Por tu culpa! Miauu

- Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes. Si lo echan lo dejare colarse en mi casa o podría irse a vivir con sus crías, sería lo mejor opción, por cierto.

- ¡Miauu! Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle la verdad a Antonio.

- No te pases, se supone que no debemos hablar frente a los humanos o las naciones, está escrito en el código felino, articulo 57, sub sección…

- Pues a ver cómo le haces, porque fue tu culpa y ahora lo arreglas.

- Miau, te digo que no fue con mala intención.

- Pues me vale, ahora lo arreglas.

.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Bueno, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de este pequeño fic. _

_Y diganme, ¿merece reviews? **n_n**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Saludos a todos por aquí, les traigo la segunda entrega de este peludo fic sobre nekotalia. Espero que les guste __**:D**_

**Advertencias: **Felinos altamente tiernos y muy abrazables, pero con garras afiladas, así que recomiendo tomar sus precauciones al leer. _**XD**_

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia y Nekotalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, Antonio recibió una llamada de último minuto proveniente del congreso, querían que fuera de inmediato por quien sabe qué asunto ultra importante. Así que para cuando su felino despertó, la casa estaba desierta y ni comer le habían dejado en el plato, pero el minino no era de los que se resignaban tan fácil, así que se aboco a buscar algo de comer y que estuviese a su alcance.

El felino subió a las repisas, busco bajo los estantes, intento abrir las alacenas con las patitas y finalmente se sentó a desayunar después de encontrar un poco de pan a su alcance. Fue en esas circunstancias en que le encontró su hermano mayor: Gato-Portugal, que venía algo tenso y con la apariencia de no haber dormido muy bien.

**– **Hermano, ¿ya desayunaste? – le pregunto Gato-España mientras le miraba desde la isla de la cocina en que se hallaba.

**– **¿Qué?…no, digo si, digo, no importa. Hermano, tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo.

**– **Mmm, ¿de qué se trata? – contesto Gato-España mientras le daba otra mordida a la hogaza de pan que Antonio dejara olvidada esa mañana.

El pobre Gato-Portugal no sabía ni por donde comenzar, se frotaba la carita con la patita nervioso, pues la noticia que pensaba darle le arruinaría el desayuno a su hermano, de hecho le arruinaría el día entero. Pero como al mal paso hay que darle prisa, el felino no tuvo más opción que explicar en medio de titubeos, lo que escuchara decir a Antonio la noche anterior. Por su parte, el pobre Gato-España lo miraba con los ojitos muy abiertos sin poder procesar lo que el otro le decía. Pero tras un largo rato con la mandíbula caída, el felino rompió en llanto y cubriéndose la cara con ambas patas se lamentó todo aquello.

**– **¡Buaa!…ahora sé porque no me dejo de comer en mi platito, buaaaa… Yo no hice nada hermano, no quiero irme hermano, buaaaaa.

Su hermano no sabía que contestarle, pues Gato-España estaba inconsolable y se empezaba a formar un pequeño charco alrededor de su rostro.

**– **No llores hermano – dijo acariciándole con la pata el lomo – ya verás que se solucionara todo, te lo prometo, si no, puedes quedarte en mi casa, ya sabes que donde cabe un gato, caben dos.

**– **¡Buaaaa!, no quiero otra casa, quiero mi casa, quiero que mi amo me de paella y me acaricie el lomo, no quiero otro amo, buaaa….

**– **Hermano sosegate.

**– **¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¿Dónde dormiré? ¿Dónde guardare mis tesoros?

**– **Ya, ya, tranquilízate. Te digo que puedes quedarte conmigo.

**– **Pero esta es mi casa hermano, no se vale que me eche por culpa de ese gato-caco.

**– **No te preocupes. Ya le deje bien claro a Gato-turco que más le vale arreglar este asunto.

**– **Ni siquiera se aparecerá por aquí hoy, te lo aseguro. sniff

**– **Pues lo buscamos por cielo mar y tierra si es necesario.

**– **Sniff, sniff, que mala suerte tengo – y Gato-España se echó a llorar una vez más.

.

.

A Gato-Portugal le costó muchísimo calmar a su alterado hermano y cuando por fin lo logro, salieron juntos y dispuestos a traer de la cola, si era necesario, al gato de la bolsa en la cabeza. Pero Gato-turco parecía haberse esfumado en el aire y de él no vieron ni un pelo en toda la mañana, hasta que doblando una esquina le encontraron discutiendo con Gato-Alemania.

**– **¿Con que estabas aquí, cretino? ¡Te pensabas escapar! –acuso el mayor de los felinos ibéricos.

**– **Eso no es verdad, yo ya iba para allá, cuando me abordo este gato – se defendió molesto el aludido.

**– **No es mi culpa que seas tan escurridizo, si estuvieras disponible más seguido, no tendría que abordarte fuera de horario – le regaño Gato-Alemania.

**– **No soy escurridizo, soy ágil. Y no me escondo, es solo que soy un gato ocupado.

**– **Ocupado rompiendo jarrones, miauuu – le recrimino Gato-España furioso.

**– **Ya les dije que fue un accidente.

**– **Por tu culpa me van a echar.

**– **¿De qué jarrón están hablando? ¿A quién van a echar? – intervino Gato-Alemania.

**– **Del jarrón de mi amo, el cual, este gato malandrín rompió.

**– **¡Que fue accidente! – protesto una vez más el aludido.

Tardaron un rato en explicar lo sucedido, pues cada tramo de la historia era interrumpido por alguno de los hermanos ibéricos o por el felino turco para defenderse. Pero finalmente tras una hora de servir de referí en medio de la discusión, Gato-Alemania finalmente se dio por enterado de lo sucedido. Y puede que se ofreciera a acompañarlos por haberse conmovido de la precaria situación de Gato-España, o puede que simplemente tuviera el día libre; quien podría decirlo, pero el punto es que los acompaño. Así que allá iban los cuatro felinos por las calles, llamando la atención a su paso y más que nada, por lo raro que es ver a un gato con una bolsa en la cabeza.

**– **¿Y dices que aquí es el congreso?- pregunto Gato-Alemania al felino hispano, mientras se detenían frente a un imponente edificio.

**– **Que sí, es aquí. Una vez mi amo me trajo para presentarme a la gatita de uno de sus jefes, una linda gatita sabes, tenía unas patitas muy suaves que…

**– **Ahórrate el resto – lo interrumpió Gato-Alemania que temía que el otro felino, se pusiese a divagar y hablar por horas, algo que odiaba bastante, más que nada por culpa de Gato-veneciano que le molestaba con sus peroratas todo el tiempo.

**– **¿Lo ves? Te dije es una casquivano – les soltó entonces Gato-turco.

**– **¡Dije que ya basta! – le callo Gato-Alemania como si de un general se tratase.

**– **¿No tienes ya suficientes crías? – siguió molestando Gato-turco, que estaba algo mosqueado por los insultos recibidos todo el día de parte de los ibéricos.

**– **Al menos tengo crías, ¿sabes?

**– **Yo también tenía antes, pero me las quitaron.

**– **Pues mira que conveniente

**– **No te metas con mis…

**– **¡QUE SE CALLEN! – maulló colérico Gato-Alemania que ya veía venir una jaqueca. Los otros felinos respingaron por el susto y se le quedaron mirando feo.

**– **Oigan ustedes, dejen de maullar o les echare a escobazos – le grito entonces un intendente, mientras esgrimía amenazadoramente su escoba.

**– **¡Corramos!

Y dicho y hecho, todos salieron despavoridos corriendo, como almas que lleva el diablo. Pero tras horas perdidas, por haber tomado rutas de escape distintas, por fin se reunieron de nuevo, bastante exhaustos por la carrera y la búsqueda bajo el sol.

**– **Uff sentía que no la contaba. Tomemos agua – sugirió Gato-España y los otros no sintieron ánimos de replicar, ni siquiera Gato-Alemania.

El felino español los guio por una amplia plaza hasta la fuente de Neptuno. Ufano de presumirles su ciudad.

**– **¿Habían visto un bebedero más elegante? – comento con ingenuidad el minino antes de meterse entre las plantas de ornato e inclinarse en la fuente para beber.

**– **No creo que sea un bebedero Gato-España – le comento dudoso el felino germano.

**– **Claro que es un bebedero – le animo Gato-Portugal – ¿por qué otra razón los humanos lo llenarían con agua?

**– **Pues…

**– **¡A beber! – maulló encantado Gato-turco y se unió a los otros mininos.

**– **Yo…este…- quiso protestar Gato-Alemania, pero tenía muchísima sed así que termino acercándose.

**– **¡¿Que creen que hacen pillos?! – les regaño una voz a sus espaldas.

Gato-España se giró espantado hacia a la voz, pero perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo a la fuente.

**– **¡Me ahogo, miauuu, me ahogo!

**– **¡No seas ridículo, gatito! – le maulló Gato-turco.

**– **Hagan algo, hermano resiste – gritaba alborotado Gato-Portugal que en lugar de hacer algo productivo saltaba histérico de sitio en sitio.

**– **¡Bucare ayuda esperen aquí! – vocifero Gato-Alemania, quien salió corriendo en el acto para buscar apoyo. Mientras dejaba tras de sí una escena algo cómica, pues Gato-España pataleaba en el agua como desquiciado y su hermano pedía ayuda histérico sin ser realmente de provecho, mientras el gato de la bolsa gritaba instrucciones sin sentido al gato accidentado. Y en fin que la escena era todo un caos…

Media hora después, los tres mininos yacían tendidos sobre la vegetación que rodeaba la fuente, luciendo todo su pelaje empapado, pues habían terminado metiéndose en la fuete para sacar a Gato-España, resultando que para empezar la fuente ni siquiera era honda, por lo que ciertamente hubiese podido salir solito de estar histérico, pero bueno, ya lo pasado…pasado.

**– **Vaya, pues sí que se mojaron – exclamo Gatita-belga. Que estaba un poco arrepentida de causar inconscientemente el accidente.

**– **Miauuuuu – maullaron por toda respuesta los felinos.

.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

.

_**Sasha Braginsky:** Gracias por comentar, **n_n** Si ese Gato-turco es todo un caso **XD** , metiéndose a cada rato a la península ibérica jejeje, igual que su amo. **XD**_


End file.
